1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the use of covers for mobile stations (such as mobile telephones), and more particularly interchangeable covers that protect the mobile station and allow the appearance of the mobile station to be customized.
2. Description of Related Art
Participants in the mobile telephone industry are in a constant search to differentiate their telephones by making them easier to use and more aesthetically appealing. For example, mobile telephones have been developed with easily interchangeable covers. An interchangeable cover allows the user to change the appearance of the phone as desired, such as by matching the cover to an outfit.
In addition to aesthetic appearance, durability of the mobile telephone is also a concern. Originally, mobile telephones were housed in large protective cases and included large battery power supplies. Steady improvements in mobile telephone construction have resulted in much more lightweight and low-cost telephones. Typically, the more recent versions of mobile telephones have a housing constructed of a hard plastic material, such as a thermoplastic material that is heated and molded into a container for the electronic components of the telephone. Although such materials are an effective guard against most impacts resulting from drops and other blows, extraordinary impacts can result in permanent deformation of the housing.
As an additional guard against impacts, a separate cover constructed of leather or textile materials is often employed. Such materials are typically softer and more energy absorbent, dampening the shock of an impact and protecting the more brittle plastic housing. For instance, the cover may include a relatively thick, semi-rigid backing panel that is sized to cover a rear surface of the mobile telephone and includes a peripheral edge that is configured to extend forwardly from the rear surface of the telephone.
In addition, a cover may include a sling that is constructed of a relatively thin, flexible piece of leather or textile material sewn to the peripheral edge of the backing panel. The sling is shaped to conform to the contours of the front and side surfaces of the mobile telephone and forms a pocket between it and the backing panel. Defined in the sling are various openings that correspond to the key pad, screen, antenna, interface jack, etc. An upper portion of the sling includes a hook and loop connector allowing the upper portion to be extended over the upper surface of the mobile telephone and attached to a mating hook and loop connector on the backing panel. In this manner, the mobile telephone is secured within the sling.
Advantageously, the peripheral edge of the backing panel extends outwardly from the side surfaces of the mobile telephone and thereby cushions impacts. However, the relatively thin, flexible construction of the sling is not as effective at protecting the front and side surfaces of the mobile telephone. Although the thickness of the sling may be increased for further cushioning, such an increase can interfere with the accessibility of the keypad, display and other interface devices of the mobile telephone. In addition, the cover does not appear to be a part of the original telephone construction and therefore detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the mobile telephone.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a mobile station cover that is easily removed and reinstalled to allow the appearance of the mobile station to be customized. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a mobile station cover that protects the mobile station against impacts but does not appear to be a separately manufactured, aftermarket product and that did not interfere with the functionality of the various user-interfaces, such as the display and keypad.